


Bananas Are Bad

by Charity_Angel



Series: Weevil Hunting [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bananas, Food Porn, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ianto bans bananas from the Hub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas Are Bad

Jack wasn’t allowed bananas. Ianto had instigated the rule after one was found lurking on top of the coffee machine. Jack decided it was just what he wanted for breakfast but, no, he couldn’t just eat it like a normal person. The things he did made Gwen blush (and stare, looking for tips that Jack seemed more than happy to provide). Tosh raised her eyebrows before turning to her computer. Owen swore quietly. Ianto stopped breathing, eyes wide, remembering that same talented tongue being used on him just hours beforehand. Jack’s eyes met his, gleaming wickedly, and he left, hurriedly.


End file.
